


Like a Tattoo

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Stony Need to Hug Each Other, Sweet/Hot, Tattooed Tony Stark, Tattoos, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Steve finally catches Tony alone in the compound. He hopes to talk about their relationship. Instead, Steve discovers his ex-boyfriend’s new yet familiar tattoo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Like a Tattoo

Steve was hesitant to go into the kitchen, knowing Tony was in there. While his ex-boyfriend had been amicable and professional, there had also been moments of obvious avoidance. Thinking back on it, Steve realised he hadn’t been completely alone with Tony since returning to the compound. He could understand why, given the awkwardness of how they broke up.

Taking a deep breath, Steve stepped into the kitchen. Looking at Tony's wild dark hair and toned body reminded the soldier of his lingering feelings. The thought of talking with the other man filled him with more dread than dropping into warzones. Unfortunately for Steve, romantic relationships didn’t come with basic training. But if he and Tony were to team up again, the tension between them couldn’t effect missions.

“Coffee, at this time of night?” Steve asked, spotting the freshly made pot.

Tony refused to meet Steve’s eyes while he filled his mug. “I’m not sleeping anyway. Might as well get some work done.”

The remarks made Steve’s heart sink with empathy. Pulling some bread from the bread box, he tried to think of something reassuring to say. When they were together, Steve had comforted Tony during many nights of anxiety induced insomnia. All he could think about was holding the man in his arms.

“If you want to have a sandwich, there’s some peanut butter and jelly spread,” Tony explained, gesturing to one of the cabinets. “I bought it for Peter but he’s only here on weekends. Help yourself.”

“Thanks,” Steve replied, though he made no attempt to get the spread.

Tony took a sip of coffee before continuing. “There is also some leftover apple pie in the fridge. If you don’t want to fight Nat for it, I suggest grabbing it now.”

Steve turned to his ex, placing his hands on his hips. The small talk was frustrating and merely delayed the inevitable. He was about to say as such, when something caught his eye. Tony scratched his lower back, causing his t-shirt to ride up for a second. There was the unmistakeable mark of tattoo ink on the bare skin. Though he only caught a brief glimpse, Steve found something familiar about the design.

“I see you’ve got yourself a new tattoo.” Steve commented, glancing at Tony’s back as though to look through the shirt. “Care to show me.”

An annoyed Tony finally spun around to face Steve. He spat out a sarcastic response. “If this is some ploy to get my shirt off, forget it. You lost the right to see me naked when you ran off with Barnes.”

Steve was stunned at Tony’s brash reaction. He had been prepared for some hostility, aware that he deserved it, to an extent. But the soldier hadn’t expected a tattoo, of all things, to set it off. Something didn’t quite add up. Steve mentally steeled himself for the argument that was brewing.

“So, this is how it’s going to go?”

Tony slammed his mug down on the kitchen bench. Hot coffee splashed over the sides and onto his hand. “Shit!”

A concerned Steve reached for Tony’s hand, taking it in his own. “Are you okay?”

Tony jerked away and walked over to the sink. He washed his hands under some cool water. “What do you want from me, Rogers?”

“I want to talk about us.” Steve took a few steps closer to Tony. He remained cautious about setting his ex off again.

“There is no us, remember,” Tony said as he shook his hands dry. “You made that pretty clear when you broke my… suit.”

Steve let out a sigh of frustration. The soldier couldn’t get a syllable out before he was cut off.

“No, zip it. Let’s settle this once and for all. You want to know how I feel about us?” Tony snapped and lifted up the back of his t-shirt. “Does this answer your questions?”

Steve looked at the tattoo across Tony’s tanned skin. A circus monkey was riding a unicycle on a tightrope. He carried a stars and stripes shield in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Steve knew the design all too well. He had drawn that very picture, illustrating how he sometimes felt like a sideshow attraction.

Steve reached out and lightly traced a finger over the tattoo. There was a slight flinch, but Tony remained still. Steve dared to brush his hand over the small of Tony’s back. It had been too long since he felt the warm skin against his palm.

“Why did you do this?”

Tony pulled his shirt down and turned back to Steve. Vulnerability was shining in his brown eyes. “You left the sketch on your desk and I took it. Even if you didn’t love me back, at least I had some part of you. Then, one night I got stupidly drunk and had it tattooed on me. He’s no you, but the guy did a pretty good job with it.”

Steve let the words sink in. It was hard to hear that Tony doubted his love. “You know I loved you, Tony. I still do.”

“Not enough to stick around,” Tony shot back, bluntly. “Not enough to tell me your brainwashed BFF killed my parents.”

Steve had often felt guilty at hiding the truth from Tony. Though he could never find the right opportunity to confess such a devastating secret. There seemed no point in ruining Tony’s genuine moments of happiness. Nothing was going to change what had happened or bring the Starks back to life.

“I’ve seen how anxiety affects you. I didn’t want to make things worse, because I cared about you.” Steve explained, feeling an emotional ache in his chest. “Maybe it was selfish of me not to tell you but I knew when you found out it would break us.”

“No, Steve, you broke us!” Tony angrily jabbed a finger in the soldier’s face. “You ran off with Barnes, knowing full well that, any second, he could have been brainwashed to hurt you or even kill you.”

Steve suddenly realised that Tony was stung by more than his departure. It had never occurred to him that his ex-boyfriend had been worried for his safety. Part of being in a team of heroes was putting themselves in danger on a regular basis. Yet Tony clearly feared that Bucky would take away someone else that he loved.

“I wanted to make sure Bucky was safe. I’m not going to apologise for that.” Steve admitted, hanging his head. “But I never wanted to hurt you.”

Tony busied himself with cleaning up the spilled coffee. “Well, you did.”

“Well, now I’m back. For good, I promise.” Steve cupped Tony’s face, tilting it towards him. “Even if we only talk during meetings and missions, I’m here for you. I need you to know that.”

The two of them quietly gazed into each other’s eyes. Steve ran his thumb over Tony’s cheek, caressing the stubble. Tony didn’t respond to the touch, but didn’t pull away either. As the silence continued, Steve thought it best to leave Tony alone. The soldier regrettably turned away from the man he loved. Just as he was about to step out of the kitchen, Tony grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Don’t go.”

Within a second, Steve was pulled into Tony’s arms. He barely had time to breathe before their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss. Steve opened his mouth, greeting Tony’s tongue with his own. Long missed sensations filled his body and a moan escaped him. He ran his hand into Tony’s hair, savouring the strands running through his fingers.

Tony began to lick down Steve’s neck, his facial hair grazing the smooth skin. Steve gasped when his shirt buttons were ripped open by an eager Tony. He responded by lifting Tony’s t-shirt off over his head. The two men pressed their naked midsections against each other and resumed kissing passionately. Steve felt his back pressed against the kitchen counter and he dug his nails into Tony’s tattoo.

“Look at that, dinner and a show.”

Steve and Tony broke apart to find Natasha had walked in on them. A smirk donned her face as she walked to the fridge. Steve was somewhat embarrassed at his loss of control. Tony picked up his t-shirt and seemed to shrug it off.

“I’m just getting some pie and I’ll get out of your way,” Natasha said, removing a plate from the fridge. “It’s good to see you two worked things out.”

Steve squeezed his shirt and bid Natasha a friendly goodnight. He and Tony walked out of the kitchen, both still shirtless. As they headed towards the sleeping quarters, the two began to chuckle at the situation.

The moment of truth came when they reached the stairs. Steve’s room was on their current floor, while Tony’s was up one level. The soldier wanted nothing more than to rekindle their relationship, but didn’t want to be presumptuous.

“My bedroom is bigger.” Tony tugged at Steve’s hand. “And, as much as I would like to pick up where we left off in the kitchen, we do need to talk.”

Steve felt elated that Tony wanted the same thing he did. “You know that, once I come to your bedroom, you’re stuck with me.”

Tony gasped, sarcastically. “Oh, shit. Can I take it all back then?”

Steve laughed softly and leaned in. Once again he claimed Tony’s lips in a kiss, gentler this time. He eased back and pressed their foreheads together. Steve smiled at the look of endearment in Tony’s magnetic eyes.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you, too, Cap,” Tony replied with a light nuzzle.

As they walked up the stairs, Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He couldn’t wait to, once again, cuddle up in bed with the man he loved. The soldier was aware he had a lot to make up for, but was prepared to put in the hard yards and then some. Tony was going to be a permanent part of his life, just like a tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven't written Stony in a while.  
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated and motivating!


End file.
